igriffinfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin è lo spumeggiante ed eccentrico figlio di un anno di Peter e Lois Griffin. Stewie, insieme al suo orsetto di peluche, Rupert e alle sue svariate armi di distruzione, ha più volte quasi ottenuto il controllo del pianeta. Proprio il dominio del globo, e il matricidio, sono i due principali obiettivi a cui si dedica questo infante. In The Real Live Griffins, era interpretato da Ashley Olsen. Nonostante sia rimasto fisicamente un bambino di un anno da "L'uomo in bianco", mentalmente sembra molto più grande. Ad esempio in "I teledipendenti" dice di saper sparare come uno di quinta elementare. Biografia Stewie parla spesso in un registro ricercato, con un accento inglese e ha un ambiguo orientamento sessuale. Chiama Peter spesso "Lardoso", e sua madre per nome, Lois. Seth MacFarlane lo descrive come "un arrabbiatissimo Rex Harrison". Stewie è sempre alla ricerca di un modo per uccidere la madre, Lois, che odia per averlo fatto stare per nove mesi nella sua "Bastiglia ovarica". Condivide i propri segreti con il suo confidente e orsetto di peluche Rupert. Stewie spesso parla dal punto di vista di una persona più grande, dicndo cose come "A cosa si interessano i bambini al giorno d'oggi?" Nel programma, Stewie si comporta in modi estremamente violenti, e compie azioni decisamente illegali, come rapine, furti d'auto, prestiti da usuraio, falsificazione di documenti, oltre a uccidere numerosi personaggi marginali e non. Gli omicidi sono spesso causati da rabbia, gelosia e odio personale. Le sue conoscenze di fisica e ingegneria meccanica e le sue armi da fuoco hanno raggiunto ormai un livello da fantascienza. Ha costruito aerei da combattimento, un dispositivo per il controllo della mente e uno per controllare il tempo, dei robot, una macchina del tempo, un teletrasporto e molto altro. Queste invenzioni servono ad alleviare lo stress che comporta la vita di un neonato, come la dentizione e il suo odio verso i broccoli, o per semplicemente tentare di uccidere la madre. Stewie mostra anche delle tendenze tipiche dei bambini della sua età, come il far finta che il suo triciclo sia veramente un veicolo a motore. La capacità di Stewie di spostare oggetti più pesanti di lui non sono diverse da quelle degli altri personaggi, come non lo è nemmeno il tirar fuori armi o oggetti in generale da tasche o altri posti, di dimensioni evidentemente troppo piccole per gli oggetti che contengono (vedi hammerspace). In "Il senso del cane", dopo aver fatto dell'ironia sul fatto che Brian avesse ucciso un cane, Brian gli chiede come si sentirebbe lui se uccidesse un altro bambino. Lui semplicemente risponde che ne ha uccisi sette, comportandosi come se fosse una questione di scarsa rilevanza. Prova anche a convincere altri bambini a bere veleni. In "Il mistero della vongola scomparsa" i suoi fratelli adottivi di etnie diverse gli chiedono di sdraiarsi e completare il loro arcobaleno, e lui risponde proponendo invece di giocare a "Bevi quello che c'è sotto al lavandino". In "Emissione Impossibile" va da Lois usando un simulacro di Peter, e dice a Chris e Meg di bere l'antigelo che c'è in garage. Stewie ha a volte mostrato tendenze bisessuali, ma è stato fin qui impegnato sentimentalmente solo con donne. Tra i suoi hobby troviamo leggere, inventare dispositivi e macchine d'ogni genere e tramare contro i vari personaggi. Da certe battute o gag possiamo capire come Stewie, così come sua madre, abbia una personalità masochista. È stato fatto notare per la prima volta in "I due papà di Peter", quando Lois gli dà un colpo sulla schiena per aver rotto la sua collana di perle. Stewie confesserà poi a Rupert che gli è piaciuto soffrire, e in seguito provocherà Lois in vari modi per essere colpito di nuovo. Sogna persino di essere torturato da Lois mentre lei indossa un vestito da dominatrice. In "Attento a quello che desideri", Stewie torna a casa con il suo braccio destro spinto fuori dall'articolazione, e Brian gli mette in bocca della carta, per non farlo urlare. Dopodiché Stewie dice che non sa se gli sia effettivamente piaciuto o meno. In "Amici di Peter G", viene mostrato uno scenario da parte della Morte, in cui Peter entra in cucina ubriaco e arrabbiato, costringendo la famiglia a mettersi in fila per la bruciatura di sigaro giornaliera. Dopo che Stewie riceve la sua bruciatura, torna in fila con un travestimento per farsi bruciare di nuovo. Stewie ha anche dimostrato tendenze esibizioniste. In "La vita precedente di Brian", quando il figlio di Brian, Dylan si trasferisce a casa con i Griffin, Stewie passa di fronte a Dylan totalmente nudo, invitandolo a prendere il tè. Dice anche a Dylan di togliersi i vestiti. In "Il fascino dei baffi", fa arrestare Connie DiMico al suo liceo per averlo baciato, dopo essersi spogliato. Dopo che Connie viene arrestata, Stewie esce dalla scuola in trionfo sculettando vistosamente di fronte a tutti gli studenti. Nei primi anni della serie è stato descritto come completamente ossessionato dal controllo del pianeta, e dal tanto agognato matricidio. In "L'uomo in bianco", venne rivelato che dopo la nascita di Stewie, il dottore trovò una mappa dell'Europa con delle bombe puntate sulle varie capitali dentro la pancia di Lois. In "Stewie ama Lois", la cena preferita di Stewie sono fagiolini verdi, bastoncini di patate biologiche disposti in sequenza dal più grande al più piccolo e uno yogurt Scooby-Doo con gli occhi di Shaggy raschiati via. Vuole comunque uccidere Lois e conquistare il mondo, ma sembra che questi tratti siano ormai diventati un ruolo marginale della sua personalità, sebbene in alcuni episodi torni a mostrare atteggiamenti sociopatici, come quando spara in una gamba a Brian in "Ritorno al Passato". Stewie cerca di recuperare questo comportamento in "La Mano sulla Sedia a Rotelle", ma finisce per creare un clone malvagio di sé stesso. Nell'"Episodio Pilota", la sua maglietta gialla era viola, mentre la sua salopette rossa era verde. In "Un Rene Nuovo in Città" e "Il Pezzo Grosso" dice di voler essere un pilota di auto da corsa. In "La Vendetta di Joyce Kinney" viene implicitamente detto che Peter potrebbe non essere il padre biologico di Stewie, dato che in una scena del film porno di Lois In cerca di pelo, ella sta per fare sesso con un uomo che somiglia decisamente a Stewie. A causa di quanto successo in "La Teoria del Big Bang", Stewie ha ipoteticamente 492 anni, dato che era stato conservato criogenicamente. In "Niffirg" viene rivelato che Stewie è nato alle 11:34 di mattina. Capire Stewie C'è stata molta confusione sul fatto che la famiglia potesse o meno capire le parole di Stewie, specialmente data la sua tendenza a commenti macabri. I Griffin sembrano ignorare la maggior parte dei suoi discorsi, tuttavia hanno a volte risposto a ciò che diceva. Questo è stato ripreso in "Uno Contro Tutti" sotto forma di metahumor. La fine del'episodio è in realtà un video storico, mostrato a un gruppo di studenti nel futuro. Quando la relatrice chiede se ci sono domande, uno degli studenti risponde "Sì, non capisco. Cioè... la famiglia capisce quello che dice Stewie...o sennò come comunica?" Gli altri studenti sembrano avere lo stesso dubbio. Brian e Jillian sono gli unici adulti che sembrano capire davvero quello che sta dicendo; naturalmente ci sono state occasioni in cui anche gli altri personaggi lo hanno evidentemente compreso: "Soldi dal cielo" *'Lois': Stewie, perché non vai a giocare nell'altra stanza? *'Stewie': Perché non vai al diavolo?!! *'Lois': Bene, questa sera resterai senza dolce. "L'Uomo in bianco" *'Stewie': La vittoria è mia! *'Lois': Sì, e anche questa torta è tua, tesoro!. "Questione di denti" *'Stewie': Va all'inferno! *'Lois': Inferno... nell'inferno c'è il fuoco. "Non solo scout" *'Stewie: '''Branco di stupidi e avidi selvaggi. *'Lois: Stewie, hai appena detto una cosa molto brutta. "Terapia da incontinenza" :(Peter sta insegnando a Stewie a usare il gabinetto) *'''Stewie: Perché non appoggi le tue mani qui? Forse mi rilasserebbe un po'. *'Peter': Sì, volentieri. (Peter appoggia le mani sul gabinetto, e Stewie gli abbassa la tavoletta sulle dita) *'Peter': AAH! (tremante) Ho l'impressione che non ti scappi. Ti darò un po' di birra e perderai come un rubinetto. *'Stewie': Sì, e già che ci siamo accendiamoci un sigaro e guardiamoci Giovannona Coscialunga. *'Peter': Già...è un'idea. "Come non pagare le tasse" :(Stewie si sveglia, e vede Meg) *'Stewie': Aah! Che diavolo stai facendo?! *'Meg': Ti guardavo dormire, tortino di miele. *'Stewie': Tu, razza di piccola odiosa vacca pervertita! Adesso ti insegno io a guardare! (Lancia gli occhiali di Meg contro la parete) "I due volti della passione” :(Brian sta tornando a casa con Stewie e Chris in macchina; Stewie si sta lamentando perché Chris è stato trovato dal direttore con in mano una bottiglia di vodka) *'Stewie': Pensavi di fare il ganzo? Pensavi di essere grande? Hmm? *'Chris': Non ne ho bevuto un goccio! E poi me l'ha data Jake Tucker. *'Stewie': Beh, domani parleremo con i suoi genitori, subito dopo il mio ruttino. *'Brian': Nel frattempo Chris, sei in punizione. *'Chris': Che barba! *'Stewie': Vuoi che accostiamo? *'Chris': Non mi importa di quello che fate! *'Stewie': Oh, accostiamo. Accostiamo! (A Brian) Accosta. (Brian accosta, e Stewie sculaccia Chris, Chris piange) ''Se i tuoi insegnanti ti chiedono dei lividi, cosa gli dici? *'Chris': ''(in lacrime) Sono stato colpito da una palla da baseball! "Ora puoi anche baciare...il ragazzo" *Stewie: Chris, prendilo per le gambe e seppelliamolo! *Chris: Ma io... *Stewie: PER LE GAMBE! (Chris afferra le gambe di Matthew McConaughey) "La storia sconclusionata della famiglia Griffin" *'Chris': Non hai mai visto il finale? *'Stewie': Come puoi dire che non ti piace se non l'hai mai visto tutto, scusa?' ' *'Lois': Sono d'accordo con Stewie, non è giusto. "Essere galancani non paga" :(Stewie vuole parlare a Loretta, ma Brian non glielo permette) *'Stewie': Lascia che le parli io. *'Brian': No, sarà meglio che le parli io. Se lo fai tu capirà soltanto l'essenziale. *'Stewie': Davvero? Non è una di quelle persone esterne alla famiglia che sa capirmi? *'Brian': No, credo che trattandosi di Cleveland le sembrerebbe strano e le sorgerebbe il dubbio. *'Stewie': Davvero? *'Cameraman': Stiamo girando! *'Stewie': Okay, okay! Ho capito, scusa. (a Brian) Avanti, suona. "Questioni di fede" *'Stewie': Non voglio andare a una scuola ebraica. Seduto tutto il giorno con dei ragazzini bassi e pelosi. Mi sentirei sulla luna boscosa di Endor. *'Chris': Non l'hai già fatta ieri questa battuta? *'Stewie': Oh, sì...no...è che non ero sicuro che tutti...mi avessero sentito. "Il senso del cane" :(Stewie mentre aspettava che Peter lo facesse andare sull'altalena.) *Stewie: Papà, voglio andare anch'io sull'altalena. *Peter: No. *Stewie: Ma ci sei andato due volte di seguito! *Peter: Smamma! *Stewie: È troppo divertente, ci voglio andare anch'io. *Peter: No! Adesso ci sono io, voglio fare il grande salto a razzo. "Black out temporaneo" *'Meg: '''Era una battuta! Stavo solo facendo una battuta! *'Stewie:' È questo il tuo senso dell'umorismo? *'Meg: Stavo solo scherzando! Che cavolo! "M come Malvagia Meg:" :E anche se non abbiamo un caso dove la famiglia lo capisca, ecco qui un momento di sarcasmo da parte di Stewie. *'''Meg: Che cosa hai detto, Brian? *'Brian:' Oh, io replicavo solo a una cosa che ha detto Lois. Che cos'è che hai detto Lois riguardo al fatto che Meg era una belva? *'Lois:' Oh, no, io non ho detto niente. Uh, Peter ha detto qualcosa di Meg, e io ero in totale disaccordo. *'Peter:' Oh, no no, non sono stato io. Era Stewie che criticava Meg. *'Chris:' Sì, era Stewie. *'Lois:' Decisamente lui. *'Stewie:' Oh, e da quando capite tutti quello che dico?. "Lo stravolgente mondo della televisione" :(Peter cerca di mandare via Stewie) *'Stewie:' Cosa? Perché, Rupert? Perché vuoi andare a giocare in cantina? *'Peter:' (facendo finta che Rupert parli) Non lo so, ho la sensazione che ci sia da divertirsi la sotto. "La teoria del Big Bang" :(Brian scherza sul fatto che Stewie voglia ordinare il modello sulla copertina di una rivista) * Stewie: E perché dovrei ordinare la tua vecchia fiamma? * Chris: Haha! Ti ha fregato Brian! "E alla fine furono di meno" *'Stewie': Heh, la mia stanza segreta è più grande. *'Herbert': La mia è più piccola. "Niffirg" *'Chris': Voi avete sentito il bambino parlare, non è vero? *'Lois': Chris, non essere ridicolo! "Joe's Revenge" *'Stewie': Ehh, cosa sta succedendo? *'Chris': Niente, ho solo scoperto perché i gatti sono meglio dei bambini! *'Stewie': Questa è un'affermazione molto generica. Brian comunque, lo riesce sempre a capire, e ha spesso con lui lunghe conversazioni, inclusi numeri musicali e discussioni. Estranei come Connie D'Amico possono anche capire Stewie, come ad esempio in "Il fascino dei baffi". Anche Jillian Russel-Wilcox lo capisce, così come Lauren Conrad. In rare occasioni parla direttamente a Chris o Meg, e loro gli rispondono. In "Medium Extra Large", Chris parla molto con Stewie, il che può far supporre che riesce a capirlo. "Stewie uccide Lois" and "Lois uccide Stewie" sono gli unici due episodi dove lui comunica a tutti gli effetti con la familgia, anche se questi erano niente più che delle simulazioni, con comunque forti possibilità di davvero accadere. Stewie fa notare che soltanto ora che avevano scoperto che era un genio del male la famiglia era interessata a lui, mentre una settimana prima Peter ha ignorato il suo disegno di un gufo fatto con i maccheroni. In "L'Uomo in bianco", Stewie parla con il leader della setta, il quale lo comprende per intero, sebbene non veda Stewie fino a qualche secondo prima che lo uccida. Quando gli è stata posta la domanda in un'intervista, Seth MacFarlane, il creatore de I Griffin, rispose che Stewie parla davvero, ma gran parte della famiglia semplicemente lo ignora, così come la gente di solito ignora quello che dicono i bambini molto piccoli. Disse anche che Brian riesce a capirlo. Orientamento sessuale Stewie dimostra di non avere approfondite conoscenze riguardo al sesso, come quando in "Tra finzione e realtà" pensa che sia "una specie di torta". Un'altra volta invece è rimasto terrorizzato dopo aver visto Peter e Lois mentre lo facevano. Nemmeno a 35 anni Stewie ha una vaga idea di come si faccia, sebbene in La Storia Segreta di Stewie Griffin, cambia il futuro dopo essersi visto da adulto. Stewie sembra essere un bisessuale non dichiarato. Molte battute nella serie hanno a che fare con Stewie e atteggiamenti omosessuali. Stewie sembra inoltre flirtare spesso con personaggi maschili nella serie. Nonostante tutto, sembra essere attratto anche da personaggi femminili. Di solito quando i personaggi da cui Stewie è attratto sono della sua età, sono femminili. Rare volte ha mostrato repulsione verso l'omosessualità. Inoltre, in svariate occasioni, Stewie ha mostrato interesse nei confronti di Brian. Stewie ha un certo tipo di fantasie, romantiche o sessuali sul suo orsetto di peluche, Rupert. Stewie lo vede come un uomo muscoloso con la testa da orsacchiotto. In "Quindici minuti di vergogna" dice che non gli piacciono davvero le donne, e che era interessato alla prospettiva di scoprirsi omosessuale. In un episodio cancellato, intitolato "Queer Is Stewie?", fece la fatidica dichiarazione. Qeusto episodio non vide mai la luce dato che il programma venne cancellato, ma venne più tardi riproposto come triplo episodio, dove Stewie incontra sé stesso nel futuro. Seth MacFarlane, il creatore de I Griffin, disse in un'intervista che "All'inizio nacque come il diabolico infante genio del male, ma poi lo abbiamo spostato su un personaggio dalla sessualità confusa. Tutti quanti siamo convinti che Stewie è quasi certamente gay, e lui stesso è nella fase in cui lo sta scoprendo. Non lo abbiamo naturalmente limitato a questa personalità, perché riusciamo a creare battute da entrambe le parti, ma lo trattiamo spesso come se stessimo scrivendo battute per un personaggio omosessuale." Stewie si sbilancia maggiormente su un lato o un altro della sua bisessualità da episodio a episodio. Per esempio, in "Andiamo a vivere insieme" era gay, mentre in "Alla larga dalle pupe!" era eterosessuale. A volte dà prova di essere di entrambe le parti, come in "I soliti idioti" e in "L'esperimento". Seth MacFarlane disse che quando Stewie crescerà, sarà diventato definitivamente omosessuale oppure un infelice eterosessuale. Seth in seguito ritirò però quest'ultima frase, dicendo che essendo un personaggio di un cartone animato, non può essere né eterosessuale, né omosessuale. In "La sottile striscia bianca", Stewie canta, su una nave piena di marinai: "Ma di donne vi dirò Rimorchiatene un bel po' Ma la ciurma preferisco ohibò!!" C'è anche una frase abbastanza esplicativa di Stewie, mentre era vestito da donna dopo essere sfuggiti ai poliziotti in "Anche i ragazzi piangono" :Brian: Come ti senti Stewie? :Stewie: Umm, mi sento bene Brian, sono a mio agio. C'è anche una scena in "Nuovi talenti" che suggerisce che Stewie sia attratto da Brian. Fa una confessione simile da ubriaco in La storia segreta di Stewie Griffin. Nello stesso episodio chiede a Brian di radergli il "borsellino". Provò anche a ingannare Brian pur di fare sesso con lui, in "Andiamo a vivere insieme". Lo ha anche baciato varie volte nel corso della serie. In "Pranzo a rotelle" Brian lo inganna facendogli gridare "Yahtzee", e lui lo fa in modo molto femminile. In "Una scuola per Chris", dice di sperare di unirsi a un gruppo di uomini . In "A A Abbronzatissimo", Stewie ha paura di avere il cancro, e stila una lista di cose da fare prima di morire. Tra queste troviamo imparare il ballo da sala con Brian. In questa parte, Stewie si veste con un vestito rosa e degli orecchini. Dopo aver ballato per un po', Stewie sussurra "Ti amo" a Brian. In "Essere galancani non paga", Stewie si succhia il dito dopo averlo "involontariamente" infilato in bocca a Brian. In "Uno scrittore... in erba", Brian chiede a Stewie se può dargli un po' della sua urina dato che Joe gliel'aveva chiesta per vedere se aveva fumato marijuana. Stewie sembra molto contento di esaudire la richiesta di Brian, e si toglie pure i vestiti per farlo (anche se in realtà non ce n'era davvero bisogno). In "Gli antenati" lui e Brian erano stati ipnotizzati e fatti baciare, ma non ricorda niente, sebbene aveva in bocca un "sapore di ascelle". In "Salvate il soldato Brian", lui e Brian si baciano per essere buttati fuori dall'esercito. In seguito, mentre si stavano baciando, un omosessuale, che si rivela essere un ufficiale, arriva e dice, :Ufficiale: "C'è posto anche per me?" :Stewie: "Diavolo, sì!" Brian gli dà uno schiaffo. In "La vita precedente di Brian", Stewie si prende una cotta per il figlio di Brian, Dylan: :Dylan: Stewie, perché sei nudo? :Stewie: Oh, è una cosetta che faccio una volta a settimana chiamata l'ora del tè nudo. Allora, qui c'è la mia tazza, ora devo metterci la bustina di tè. È una cosa che ti interessa, amico mio? :Dylan: Sei strano. :Stewie: Sì, e tu sei attraente; ora togliti quei cacchio di pantaloni! In "Brian innamorato" Stewie rivela il suo alter ego, Desiree. Si scopre poi che ha avuto molti uomini, incluso uno di nome Lee. In "Tra finzione e realtà", durante i titoli di coda, Stewie dice che potrebbe benissimo adattarsi a essere omosessuale. In "Non tutti i cani vanno in paradiso" gli viene chiesto si è finocchio, al che lui risponde "è probabile". In "Sulle tracce del passato" Stewie interpreta il ruolo di Annie Wilkes, dove mostra una forte attrazione sessuale per Brian. In "Non svegliare il can che dorme", dice che gli piace andare in discoteche e bar gay a ballare mezzo nudo, per rilassarsi. Indizi simili vengono dati in altri episodi. In "L'esperimento", quando dice a Brian di Campo Etero, un posto dove gli omosessuali vanno per diventare eterosessuali, gli mostra un depliant del campo. Quando Brian fa notare che è dell'anno precedente, Stewie non sembra a suo agio, e dice di averlo trovato in giro. In "Il grande giocatore", sembra apprezzare la vista di Tom Brady mentre si fa la doccia. In "Lois giornalista d'assalto" mangia una banana dalla forma fallica, e pare piacergli. In "Oggi spopolo, domani chissà" viene visto giocare con delle bambole, mentre parla con un tono alquanto femminile. In "Viaggio nel multiverso" Brian e Stewie arrivano in un universo pieno di omosessuali, e lui dice "L'adoro". Va anche in un universo dove tutti hanno due teste, e viene visto mentre si sta baciando. In "I soliti idioti" Stewie confessa la propria attrazione per Bryan Adams alla fine dell'episodio. In "L'amore non ha età" la culla di Stewie esce dalla stanza e finisce in giardino scorrendo sulle rotelle. L'irrigazione entra poi in funzione, bagnandolo, e lui dice "Mmm-hmmm continua Shia, dammi tutta quella che hai." In "La macchina del tempo", Stewie stava pilotando un aereo, e fece dei gesti ambigui a un pilota di passaggio. Quando poi l'altro pilota si era tolto la maglietta, e si toccava un capezzolo, Stewie rimane a guardarlo scioccato, come se l'altro fosse andato troppo in là. Inoltre, quando gli sono state chieste le sue credenziali, per entrare nell'aviazione britannica, lui rispose "Ho un accento britannico, tendo all'omosessualità, non mi lavo mai i denti e mia moglie è una racchia." Quando Peter inizia a conservare sperma di cavallo in L'esperimento, avverte la famiglia che alcune delle bottiglie nel frigo contengono sperma anziché latte. Stewie si ferma per un attimo, dà un'occhiata ai suoi cereali, poi lentamente riprende a mangiare. In "Brian & Stewie", Stewie chiese Brian di pulirgli con la lingua il pannolino e il sedere, quest'ultimo in particolare. Più tardi, a operazione conclusa, disse a Brian che lo amava. In "La Morte cerca moglie", Lois lega Stewie a una bandiera, e mentre lo tirava su, il suo sedere sfregava contro il palo a cui è appesa la bandiera. Dice quindi a Lois di andare più piano, e che deve rifarlo quando non c'è in giro nessuno. In "Aiuto, ho dimenticato Stewie!" è terrorizzato dalla vista di una vagina, vista in una rivista sconcia. Arriva perfino a usare una mitragliatrice, per sparare sulla rivista finché non l'ha fatta a pezzi. Più tardi nello stesso episodio disse di aver tolto il blocco genitori sulla televisione e che ha guardato "così tanto porno." In "Affari interni", quando Peter combatte con Ernie il Pollo gigante Stewie viene visto sulla sua piastra di ritorno, dicendo di aver finalmente visto Woodrow Wilson nudo. In "San Valentino a Quahog", Lois scende le scale e va in salotto. Credendo che fosse Peter, si toglie i vestiti, chiedendo se "fosse pronto per il suo regalo di San Valentino". Accende poi le luci, vedendo Stewie sul divano, il quale le risponde che "è pronto per la terapia". In seguito, Brian dice che Stewie è più femminile di tutte le donne presenti nella stanza, e che Stewie aveva radunato per cercare di capire perché tutte le relazioni di Brian fossero fallite. Il lato eterosessuale di Stewie Ci sono anche nella serie riferimenti a una sua possibile eterosessualità, come in "Alla larga dalle pupe!", dove si innamora di una bambina che frequenta il suo stesso asilo. Stewie viene visto odiare i gay in alcuni episodi, come "In viaggio con Brian" dove chiede perché tutti facciano la dichiarazione proprio a lui, e in "Il presidente", dove dice al vicino di posto "non di sesso pervertito! Per quello sfogati in Senato." Stewie ha avuto due volte una relazione con una giovane star di nome Olivia. Inoltre si eccita alla vista delle cheerleaders mentre si spogliavano. Stewie andò anche vicino ad avere un rapporto sessuale con Connie D'Amico in "Il fascino dei baffi". In La storia segreta di Stewie Griffin, il suo alter-ego nel futuro ha fatto sesso con una donna di nome Fran per 8 secondi, per poi piangere per 40 minuti. Stewie diventa inoltre furioso quando scopre che nel futuro è ancora vergine. Al loro primo incontro, Stewie era anche atttratto da Jillian. È poi facilmente annoiato da Jasper, il cugino gay di Brian. Stewie si innamora della propria baby sitter in "Lo scambio equo". In "Evadere sembra facile ma..." si lamenta del fatto che non c'è nemmeno una bambina ad Asiantown. Inoltre, in "I soliti idioti", Stewie si innamora perdutamente di Susie Swanson, la neonata figlia degli Swanson, e cerca di impressionarla con una canzone scritta per lei. Ma per la fine dell'episodio, già aveva perso interesse verso di lei, per innamorarsi invece di Bryan Adams. Stewie ha anche una running gag nel programma, nella quale organizza dei "Sexy Party", con molte donne in vestiti molto attillati e rivelatori. In "Il cavaliere nero", Stewie era a un funerale, e passava in rassegna tutte le bambine presenti, suddividendole tra quelle che "si sarebbe e non si sarebbe fatto". In "Grasso è bello", viene visto con una bambina, che si suppone fosse la sua ragazza, andando fino al punto di baciarla. In "Ritorno sui banchi", lui e Brian (con Frank Sinatra Jr.) vengono visti con New Bedford e la sua amica al club. In "Amicizia tradita", tenta di avere un rapporto sessuale con una bambola da lui considerata come una bambina. In "Ambizione cieca", in uno stacco, viene visto all'asilo mentre cerca di impressionare delle bambine con il suo triciclo tamarrato. Stewie è probabilmente confuso sul suo orientamento sessuale, dato che ha solo un anno. Questo spiega perché si comporta come un omosessuale in alcuni episodi. È orripilato dopo aver visto il video 2 girls, 1 cup, ma dopo lo shock iniziale, comincia a chiedersi se esiste un video con due uomini che fanno la stessa cosa, chiedendo poi a Brian di cercarlo. In "L'esperimento" disse "L'omosessualità è sbagliata", sebbene non sembrasse molto convinto della propria affermazione. In "Come Tootsie", Stewie si innamora della collega Julie. Annuncia "BILF" (Baby I'd like to fuck) all'arrivo di una bambina in "La vendetta di Joyce Kinney". Stewie si innamora di Penelope in "Il sig. e la sig.ra Stewie", credendo di aver trovato la propria anima gemella. Nonostante un'aspra battaglia, Stewie riceve un bacio e un sorriso da Penelope, dopo averla sconfitta. Fa poi notare come potrà dire agli amici di essersela "sbattuta". In "San Valentino a Quahog", Stewie si innamora di una neonata Lois, ma viene poi visto in condizioni gravi dopo aver scoperto chi lei è davvero. Testa di Stewie Nessuno nella Famiglia Griffin sembra avere la testa della stessa forma di quella di Stewie. In "Superincollati", Stewie aveva la testa di forma simile a quella di Meg, fino a che, saltando sul letto, urtò il soffitto e passò all'abituale forma da pallone da football. Inoltre in "L'Uomo in bianco", si possono vedere dei flashback di Stewie mentre era nella pancia di Lois, e al momento della sua nascita. In entrambe le situazioni la sua testa era già così. Il suo fratellastro Bertram ha la testa dalla forma simile. È possibile che abbiano ereditato la forma della testa dal figlio di Nate Griffin. Un'altra spiegazione potrebbe essere che tale forma venne ereditata da Leonardo da Vinci, antenato di Stewie, che in "La teoria del Big Bang" aveva la testa dalla stessa forma. Stewie ha anche dimostrato di poter muovere la propria testa in posizioni imposibili, come si vede in "I due volti della passione" e "Stewie uccide Lois". Ha apparentemente trovato un modo per curare questa cosa, dato che tiene sempre il numero di un agopunturista in tasca, come viene mostrato in "Stewie uccide Lois". Nello stesso episodio, Stewie chiede a Brian "Oh, guarda qua! Mi sono incastrato! Ti dispiace prendermi dalla tasca il numero dell'agopunturista?" O.J. Simpson e Chris lanciano Stewie prendendolo per la testa, in "Peter si è fatto un nuovo amico". In "Medium Extra Large" Stewie deve scavare un buco dove mettere parte della sua testa, così da poter dormire sul fianco. In "Niffirg", sua nonna Barbara Pewterschmidt fa notare l'anomala forma della sua testa poco dopo che è stato portato a casa dall'ospedale, dicendo che completa il "piccolo carnevale" di Lois. In "Chris Cross" invece viene mostrata un'altra scena della nascita di Stewie, e anche lì la sua testa aveva la forma abituale. Invenzioni di Stewie *Soldi dal cielo - Dispositivo per il controllo mentale - Usato sul Giudice per evitare la prigione a Peter. *Soldi dal cielo - Fucile laser (nascosto in un sandwich) - usato in un altro tentativo di uccidere Lois. *I teledipendenti - Macchina del tempo - Usata per controllare il clima globale (e distruggere i broccoli). *L'Uomo in bianco - Congelatore alla Carbonite - Sotto forma di fucile, usato su una guardia di sicurezza per congelarlo all'incirca per dieci anni. *Questione di denti - Macchina del tempo - Stewie voleva far andare il tempo in avanti per evitare il dolore della dentizione, ma dovette invece farlo andare indietro quando gli schemi della macchina divennero di pubblico dominio. *Prima pagina - Dispositivo per l'ipnosi - Un dispositivo usato per poter usifruire dell'altezza e della forza di Chris. *Hollywood a luci rosse - Dispositivo ipnotico di massa - Usato per controllare l'ignaro pubblico. *Emissione impossibile - Per evitare che Lois e Peter facessero un altro bambino, crea due macchine: **Peter-Bot - una versione robotica di Peter, che l'avrebbe rimpiazzato a letto. **Micro-Navetta - Una navicella ridotta a dimensioni microscopiche e armata di cannoni per sconfiggere gli spermatozoi di Peter; il computer della nave venne doppiato nella versione originale da Majel Barrett, vedova del creatore di "Star Trek" Gene Roddenberry e voce del computer della nave in tutte le serie di Star Trek. *Gli antenati - Cerca di prendere il controllo del pubblico a una partita di basket, salendo in cima alla piramide delle cheerleader. *L'amore di papà - Crea un mezzo dotato di una punta a trapano, nell'ennesimo tentativo (fallito) di uccidere Lois. *Il grande giocatore - Stewie inventa la propria versione del Lanciafiamme M2: è più piccolo, blu, e arriva a un maggiore livello di sofferenza. *Grasso è bello - Stewie inizia una guerra con il suo fratellastro Bertram, usando una flotta di Jet Stealth Bomber (Bertram invece ha a disposizione una flotta di elicotteri). *La storia segreta di Stewie Griffin - Crea dei robot che rassomigliano lui e Brian, così che potessero lasciare la casa indisturbati - il robot di Stewie era credibile, ma quello di Brian rispecchiava ciò che Stewie pensava di lui. Riappaiono in "Alla ricerca di Rupert" e "In viaggio per il Polo Nord". *Alla ricerca di Rupert - Crea un paio di sci muniti di razzi, che possono persino trasformarsi in un rifugio di montagna dove poter sorseggiare del té, completo di maggiordomo. *Stewie uccide Lois - Stewie usa un simulatore per vedere cosa sarebbe successo se avesse ucciso Lois e preso il controllo del pianeta. *Lois uccide Stewie - La famiglia trova una macchina che inverte i corpi, e che funziona su Peter e Lois, mettendo Lois nel corpo di Peter, e viceversa. *La macchina del tempo - Stewie crea un'altra macchina del tempo, che Mort confonde per una toilette chimica. *Non tutti i cani vanno in paradiso - Costruisce un teletrasporto, con il quale raduna il cast di Star Trek: The Next Generation nella sua camera, per farli rispondere alle sue domande. *Viaggio nel multiverso - Costruisce un dispositivo che permette di viaggiare tra vari universi paralleli. *La nuova pupa di Quagmire - Crea una macchina in grado di produrre cloni deformi di lui e Brian, che chiama Bitch-Stewie e Bitch-Brian. *La teoria del Big Bang - Inavvertitamente causa la creazione dell'universo. *Dietro la parete della sua stanza c'è un grande rifugio, dove Stewie conserva tutte le sue armi, e dove elabora i piani di dominazione del pianeta. Si accede muovendo una mazza da baseball nella sua cesta dei giocattoli. Parenti Vedi: Lista di antenati Griffin e Pewterschmidt, Famiglia Griffin Nemici *L'uomo in bianco - Il "professionista" che Stewie credeva lo avrebbe riportato nel grembo materno il giorno del suo primo compleanno. Venne assassinato da Stewie, che lo attirò in casa prima di disintegrarlo. *Bertram- Il suo fratellastro, nonché il suo peggior nemico. L'unico ad aver combattuto più volte con lui, uscendone spesso vittorioso. Bertram di solito esce da una situazione sfavorevole annunciando la resa, o gridando "Mami!". Stewie infine lo uccide, poiché Bertram aveva ucciso Leonardo da Vinci, rischiando di eliminare l'universo. *Brad - Il piccolo nemico di Stewie, che regolarmente lo batteva nelle gare di nuoto alla piscina comunale. *Charlie il bullo - Un bullo che gli rubò il triciclo, e che poi venne costretto a riconsegnarglielo sotto minaccia di morte. I due non si sono mai più rivisti. *Connie D'Amico - La ragazza più popolare del liceo, che uscì con lui per poi lasciarlo e umiliarlo davanti a tutta la scuola. Stewie si vendicò facendola arrestare con l'accusa di pedofilia. *Lois - Il suo secondo peggior nemico, nonché sua madre. Stewie tentò di ucciderla varie volte, senza mai avere successo. L'odio di Stewie nei suoi confronti sembra sia andato scemando da "Peter si è fatto un nuovo amico", anche se sembra essere ritornato in "E alla fine furono di meno". *Olivia Fuller - Stewie e Olivia erano rivali alla Scuola di Teatro. Fecero però un patto per non essere espulsi, cantando in duo, e divennero poi famosi. Il patto venne sciolto dopo che Stewie accusava Olivia degli errori commessi dal duetto. Quando Stewie la rivede, con l'intento di umiliarla, finisce per innamorarsene, poiché la trovava più matura. In seguito si "sposarono", e tutto sembrava andare per il meglio, finché Stewie un giorno, di ritorno dal "lavoro", trovò Olivia "tradirlo" con un altro bambino, dando poi fuoco alla loro casa di cartone, con i due ancora dentro. *Penelope - Sia lei che Stewie hanno la stessa passione per le armi. Un giorno Penelope disse a Stewie che doveva uccidere Brian, dato che credeva rappresentasse una cattiva influenza su di lui. Stewie esita, così Penelope dice che sbrigherà la faccenda da sola. Stewie evita a Brian gli attentati della bambina, per poi passare all'azione, in uno scontro all'ultimo sangue. Quando Stewie sembra avere la meglio, la bambina accetta di lasciare stare Brian, prima di baciare Stewie e uscire di scena. I due non si sono più visti da allora. Futuro In un possibile futuro, visto in "Le grandi avventure di Stewie e Stu, ha un lavoro come commesso al Quahog Circuit Shack a 35 anni. Non ha mai fatto sesso, ucciso Lois o preso il controllo del pianeta. Comunque questo scenario potrebbe essere cambiato dall'intervento dello Stewie più giovane. en:Stewie Griffin Categoria:Famiglia Griffin Categoria:Personaggi ebrei Categoria:Ex Antagonisti